Narcissum
by AishiteruDraco
Summary: Neil learns to care for something other than himself. Draws from original legend of Narcissus and his twin sister. Rating WILL rise.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just finished watching the echo episode...who knew that Neil liked show tunes?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans...if I did...Id get Odie to do my math homework for me.

  
**She looks at herself instead of looking at you, and so doesn't know you. During the two or three little outbursts of passion she has allowed herself in your favor, she has, by a great effort of imagination, seen in you the hero of her dreams, and not yourself as you really are. (Page 401, 1953 Penguin Edition, trans. Margaret R.B. Shaw).**

Dear Neil,

I have awesome news! I'm coming to stay with you. Isn't that great? I'll get to see what school is like for you. I've missed you so much. It's been far too long...five years was it? Anyways, it doesn't matter, from the last picture you sent me I can see that you've grown a lot taller...no fair! I'll be arriving next week. My departure and arrival times are enlisted in the attachment below.

P.S. What were those monkeys doing in that picture anyways?

Love, Mel

**Guys, guys,** the shrill almost effeminate sounding voice of a blond haired boy filled the large, open room.

**What is it Neil,** answered a gruff but gentle sounding as well as very tall young man.

**Yah break another nail,** a small red haired girl piped up.  
**  
No!...and if I did I wouldn't tell you, look at your cuticles...there shot.  
**  
The young girl waved her fingers in front of the blondes face.

**Stop iiiiiiit, youll get icky Atlanta cuticle cooties all over me!  
**  
**Calm down you two, what did you want to tell us Neil?**, a brown haired, lean looking boy settled himself between the two teens who were presently engaged in a contest for who could stick their tongues out the longest at each other.

The good- looking young man made one last rather crude looking face at his red haired classmate, and cleared his throat.

**Well...my sister's coming to stay with us! isn't that great?**

Silence filled every crevice of the room.

**YOU HAVE A SISTER?**

The currently standing, excited looking boy cringed and covered his ears.

**Yes...you don't have to shout. She arrives tomorrow. I got her e- mail a week ago...but I forgot to tell you. I was far too busy trying to find the right shade of foundation. All those studio lights at my last shoot did murder on my skin...they make you all sweaty an-  
**  
The boy was cut off by an arsenal of questions being fired at light speed. Once the questions and confused friends had calmed down, Neil began to answer.

**So...I expect you to all be on your best behaviour tomorrow,** he said, shooting a very evil look at Atlanta, **I haven't seen Mel in five years! I want to make a good impression of course.**

What?...it's not like she's your girlfriend, claimed Theresa, who had joined the group late.

**No...But I need to be her cool older brother...I still want her to look up to me.**

**Oh no, what on earth are you going to wear,** Atlanta said sarcastically.

A look of utter shock crossed the attractive boys face.

**Oh my god your right,** he cried, running out of the room.

**Enjoy?...snuh?...I hope so. This is my first Class of the Titans fic, but it defiantly won't be my last.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Gah...I was ready to shoot myself last night. I uploaded chapter one and thought everything was dandy, until I went to the just ins and saw...it. Yes ladies and gentlemen...it.The it being all of the grammar and punctuation errors. I nearly had an aneurysm. Bad grammar, spelling and writing in general piss me off to no end, and I realised I was being a hypocrite. I tried to fix it, I really did. But I was tired and I didn't bother to preview it before I uploaded. Anyways, long story short, do not expect as poor quality writing as in the first chapter because as you can see self- critism is not one of my weak points.

Disclaimer: I do not own COTT...blah blah blah.

The airport was a bustle with tired looking mothers and angry businessmen making up the majority of the travellers departing from terminal 7. An unamused set of six teenagers were sitting, waiting patiently for the arrival of an eighth guest.

"It's almost time!", said an excited looking boy, pacing the patch of floor adjacent to the row of chairs.

"Shut up Neil", gruffed a very tired, very annoyed looking Atlanta.

"He's just over stimulated, you shouldn't have bought him that sixth cup of coffee", a slender boy in a blue hoodie commented.

"True", she sighed, " but he looks exited enough to soil himself"

The rest of the baggy eyed group giggled at the fiery young girls comment. The pacing blonde shrugged off her cruel joke, staring at his very expensive wrist watch for the seventeenth time.

"I don't get it...she said eleven 'o' clock", he pouted, slumping down into the chair beside Theresa.

"Neil?", a small, childlike voice called from behind a large pile of luggage. She put down her tiny carry on bag, walking to stand in front of the group. The girl smiled, revealing straight white teeth, her hair was the exact same shade of blonde as her brothers, her stature and face were pixyish. A small black hoodie stopping just short of the top of her hips brought out the brown and orange in her short, pleated skirt, black strap pumps were tied to her feet. The shoes didn't seem to make a dent in her height, falling just short of Atlanta's shoulder at the most.

The tiny girl jumped happily as her smile grew.

"Neil!...it is you!", she squealed, running to the now standing boy, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek. He laughed, hugging her back.

"Guys...", he began, setting her down gently, "...this is my sister, Mel"

Theresa and Atlanta beamed as they ran to the girls side.

"Your so cute!", cried Theresa.

"It's going to be great to have another girl with us", grumbled Atlanta, shaking the girls hand, " One can only stand so much of smelly, stinky boys", she giggled along with the other two.

"Hey!", the five boys protested.

"Well excluding Neil", she sighed.

"Thank you", the blonde answered rather pompously.

A sudden loud beep broke the casual conversation. Jay looked up at the confused group.

"Its Cronus."

A/N: I...R...tired.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well anyways...I've gotten three reviews. And to my third reviewer...you're a real smart ass (I like smart people), congrats, and thank you for the constructive critism. Were did you learn all about that show tune stuff? Yes, I realize that my writing could be longer and have much more depth to it...but you know how it is. You're so excited to start writing and you want so badly to get all of your ideas down before you forget. So, I'll try to give the chapters more ooumph per say. It is after all, just getting started. I expect this story to be quite long.

Oh yah...I forgot to mention. Mel has short hair like Neil. Just think of Neil as a girl. Twitches Never mind.

" What's a Cronus?", questioned the confused girl, tugging at her brothers shirt sleeve.

"Not what, who", replied Jay, beginning to run, motioning for the others to follow.

Neil grabbed his sisters hand, pulling her along, much to her annoyance.

"Neil, what about my luggage, that cashmere scarf you asked me to pick up from Paris is in there."

Neil suddenly whipped around, running madly to his sisters luggage.

"Neil!", the rest of the team screamed, incredibly annoyed.

Neil clutched the red suitcase so hard, that if it had been living, it would have met an untimely and ultimately humiliating death.

----------------------------  
----------------------------

The group had finally made it outside, with the exception of Neil being dragged out of the airport, kicking and screaming like a seven year old being without some sort of sugary sweet. Herrys Texas sized jeep stood out proudly in the parking lot, putting all of the sedan's and minivan's to shame.

"Quick", he said putting Neil down, " Get in".

Everyone piled in to the car, leaving Mel outside looking incredibly confused.

"Um...Can I ask what's going on here?", she said, looking a little scared.

"No time", said Neil, grabbing her, sending her flying to the other side of the backseat of the jeep, leaving her sprawled rather awkwardly over Archie's lap. Archie looked down, blushing profusely, pushing her back to sit beside Atlanta.

"S-sorraieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!", her apology was short lived as a large winged creature rammed into the side of the vehicle. The small girls body jumped from the impact.

"Buckle up kid", shouted Herry.

" Crap, how did he find us so fast?", Atlanta seethed, reaching over Mel and Archie to look out of the window.

"Who?...wh-what?", asked Mel again, receiving no answer.

"Incoming!", screamed Atlanta, pushing herself back in to her seat.

The blonde haired girl struggled with her seatbelt, not succeeding.

The large creature collided with the side of the car once again, much to the annoyance of Herry.

"Stop doing that!" he roared, sticking his head out of the window.

The car screeched to a halt. The doors flung open and all seven of the warriors stood, awaiting the arrival of another unpredictable fight with Cronus. Mel began to jump out of the jeep, a little dazed from the anything but gentle road trip.

"Stay in the car!", screamed Neil, very fiercely.

A look of shock and fear at her brother's intensity made her crawl back into her seat, closing the door. A large creature landed in the grass field they had parked beside.

"Is that a?", started Archie.

"Yup...it's a sphinx", gulped Odie, clutching his precious laptop.

A/N: Did anyone notice that bus that goes by in the Trojan horse episode? It has a picture of Neil on it. I mean I know he does modelling work around New Olympia...but that just made my day.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: It's not like me to update twice in one go...but hell, I'm feeling good and I'm on a roll baby.

"You've gotta be kidding me!", cried Theresa, looking up to the sky at the circling monster.

Odie ran to the shelter of a nearby tree and set down his laptop, opening it at light speed. He began to type skilfully and read.

"Sphinx, In Greek mythology the Sphinx stood for bad luck and was the only one of it's kind. It took the form of a winged lion, with a woman's head."

The creature screeched, rapidly descending to the ground, swooping to knock down Atlanta and Jay. It landed, being grabbed by Herry around the mid-section. A thick tail whipped at the tall boy, the end of it hissing and biting.

"Whoa!" Herry jumped, avoiding the whirling extension.

" Did I forget to mention that it has a serpents tail?" grinned Odie sheepishly.

"Talk about a double threat", whined Theresa.

Herry roared, head butting the Sphinx, sending it flying.

" I can't handle another friggin snake!" all off their minds flashed back to the battle with Cerberus.

"Regroup!" yelled Jay loudly, as the dazed creature shook itself off.

"What's the plan?" asked Archie rather nervously, eyeing the wobbling beast.

Odie caught up to the group, still holding his laptop.

"Guys!...the legend of the Sphinx says that you have to solve a riddle to get passed it.", he looked down at the flickering screen once again, " It says, if you can solve the riddle, the Sphinx will either kill itself or devour itself."

"But that's the same thing...", said Neil, seemingly proud of his vocabulary rather than his looks.

The beast screeched once again, diving for Jay.

"The riddle!...tell me your riddle!", grunted the brown haired boy from under the Sphinx.

It roared, sending drool dripping down to his face.

"I don't think it can be reasoned with Odie", cried Archie, " it looks pretty pissed".

A sudden loud, deep laugh filled the air around the field.

" Oh very pissed indeed my boy", laughed a very amused looking Cronus from atop a street light.

" The riddle!" yelled Odie, " why won't it work?"

Cronus laughed once again, crossing his legs from his sitting position.

" You see Odie...once I had my little conversation with the Sphinx...that little riddle seemed much to old fashioned"

A sudden crunch of metal rang into the ears of the six warriors. Cronus hench ogres stood above a mangled jeep.

"Mel!" cried Neil, dropping to his knees.

A/N:...another cliffie...man I am on a roll.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow, chapter five already. Things have started to pick up a little bit. Enjoy and please review!

**"Narcissus"** **But I have reached my destination and, kneeling at water's edge, look and see myself framed by everything that goes on - endlessly beginning all around ME.** **By Robert Cording**

The horn of the crushed jeep gave one final agonizing cry as the headlights finally flickered and failed.

"Oh my god!" screeched Theresa, running behind Neil, as he bolted for the obliterated vehicle.

She saw utter shock in the young boys face, as she kneeled before the car, scratching and pushing rocks off of the wreck as fast as he could, not showing any sign of concern for his newly manicured nails or the potential catastrophe of calices.

"No!" cried the boy before her, " Please god no!"

The others rushed over, somewhat shocked at Neil's reaction, helping to move the wreckage. Large chunks of rock lay on the ground behind the jeep thanks to Herry.

" Mel!" Neil dove inside the car; ignoring the rips his skin and shirt were receiving from the broken, sharp metal. He emerged, large cuts down his arms and one across his cheek. Jay grabbed the good looking boy's shoulders.

"Where is she? Is she in there?"

Neil pushed the brown haired boys arms off of his shaking shoulders, looking up to Cronus with a feral gaze.

" I'm going to kill you!" screamed the blonde, tears plunging down his cheeks.

"Oh?" laughed Cronus, holding up his hand" Are you know?...just like I did to her?"

He waved his hand lazily and a red light began to shine. The small body of Mel floated down to his lap.

"Let's not be too hasty Neil", he chuckled, hugging the unconscious girl closer to his body with his free arm.

" Let her go" seethed Neil, in an almost inaudible yet beast like tone.

"Why should I?...this girl seems so important to you. I think ill keep her, she is quite adorable" laughed Cronus again, bringing the girls face closer to his, licking her cheek.

" Let her go" he said again through gritted teeth.

An evil grin flashed across Cronus face. The shaking blonde roared and charged head first to were Cronus was sitting.

" No!" came a voice from behind him.

Jay, and Archie dove for Neil's feet, bringing him down to the ground.

"It's to dangerous Neil!...your hurt!" mumbled Archie from his position around Neil's stomach.

Neil was not apprehended until Herry joined the two boys. The blonde struggled, kicking wildly. Cronus laughed once again, snapping his fingers as one of his time portals appeared.

" Good bye Neil" he waved " oh, and don't worry...me and the little one are going to have so much fun"

His cackles faded into the distance, teasing the struggling boy.

"Fuck!" a loud curse escaped his lips.

" Calm down Neil" said Atlanta, still a little shaken at the intensity in her friend's actions only minutes before.

Herry sighed as Neil's chest heaved and he finally gave up trying to escape. Jay touched his shoulder once again.

"Don't worry Neil...we'll find her, I promise"

The young man collapsed to the ground panting, whipping the dark, red, crusted blood off of his cheek, giving Jay a hideously carnal stare.

" You better"

A/N: That was fun.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Man...I'm sorry to my checks...uh four reviewers, I asked my brother to upload my next chapter last night since I had my math tutor come over. He forgot to check the document for errors because he's a little troll boy who doesn't know how to read. So anyways, long story short...my brothers not going to touch the computer anymore.

And yes…I realize my chapters are very short. But that just means I'll update more frequently. See? Everybody wins.

A small slit of light came into view as the small girl stirred, wincing at the pain in her left side were the large black and grey haired man had been holding her.

"Up are we?"

She spun around, her eyes widening.

"Wha...who are you?" she squeaked, her mind replaying all the reports and terrible news coverage on child kidnappings and rapes.

The tall man chuckled, getting up and straightening his black suit.

" Who I am doesn't matter my dear" he stepped forward, grabbing her chin gently with one hand" It's who you are that is important in this situation"

She shook, slapping his hand away.

"Don't touch me!"

Cronus took a step backward, laughing again.

" It has come to my attention...that you are very important to one of the children."

The long armour like sofa she was sitting on squeaked as she shifted her weight

" If I have something that they want. I hold power over them. With something precious to Neil in my possession I can control him. No Neil means no seven warriors and that means…NO MORE PROPHECY!"

His monologue was cut short as he turned to stare greedily at the young girl sitting in front of him.

" Children...what?"

" My you are a dense little one aren't you? Just like your brother"

Her gaze on the red-eyed man became vicious, " Don't you dare do anything to my brother!"

Cronus stepped forward, invading the girls space once more.

"Oh don't worry my pet" he stroked her head, making the tiny girl glare and wince at the touch of her captives hand, "...if you help me, no harm will come to your brother"

His tone was so sugary she thought she would choke, tears of disgust came to her eyes. She wiped away the salty lines on her cheeks with her left hand.

" Fine... anything you want. Just don't hurt Neil"

A/N: I have nothing to say. Except that...and that...and...That.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know that the COTT section as well as the fandom is slowly growing, and that I'm at risk of sounding totally selfish here but...I want more reviews! All right I'm done bitching.

**Rainer Maria Rilke - Narcissus Encircled by her arms as by a shell,****  
****she hears her being murmur,****  
****while forever he endures****  
****the outrage of his too pure image...****  
****Wistfully following their example,****  
****nature re-enters herself;****  
****contemplating its own sap, the flower****  
****becomes too soft, and the boulder hardens...****  
****It's the return of all desire that enters****  
****toward all life embracing itself from afar...****  
****Where does it fall? Under the dwindling****  
****surface, does it hope to renew a centre?**

" Ouch!" a shrill scream came from the mouth of a very tired looking blonde boy.

"I'm sorry Neil...but these gashes in your arm are far too deep to leave open" Hera sighed, adding one more stitch to the wincing boys arm.

Jay clicked the side of his mouth with his tongue, pushing his light brown bangs out of his eyes.

" Anything Atlanta?"

A familiar voice came from the small blue device in Jay's hand.

"Nothing"

The brown haired boy rubbed his eyes " Alright, come back"

" Roger, I hope Archie had more luck than me"

" Me too, meet up with him before you come back"

The good-looking boy on the couch flinched as the needle made one last hole in his skin. He grumbled his thanks as Theresa helped him into a soft sling.

" Don't worry Neil. I'm sure she's fine. If she's your sister, some of your luck must have rubbed off on her right?" The red haired girl comforted her increasingly un amused looking friend.

The door to the large lounge in which they sat flung open. Atlanta and Archie walked in, looking thoroughly tired and depressed. Atlanta's eyes drooped.

"I'm sorry Neil… Archie and I didn't find anything"

Archie reached into the pocket of his over sized blue sweater, retreating a handful of knick-knacks.

" Well I found these"

He set down his findings on the low-lying table in the middle of the room. A blue bracelet, tiny silver locket and pink hairclip make a clinking sound as they made contact with the wood. The purple haired boy scratched the back of his head.

" I picked up the bracelet and hairclip cause they were just lying there beside the area were the jeep was"

An audible sob was heard from Herrys direction.

" M-my jeep"

Archie raised an eyebrow and continued.

" I picked up that locket cause...I don't know, I remember seeing it somewhere"

Atlanta giggled, picking up the pink hair accessory, clipping it in Archie's hair.

" I think you picked this up just for fun"

Archie ripped it out of his short purple locks.

" Shut up! I di-"

A slam was heard from behind the two quarrelling children.

" Enough, this isn't the time to be assing around! Can't you see this is serious?"

Archie and Atlanta mumbled their apologies, shocked at their leaders outburst. Neil stood, walking to the table, picking up the small silver locket. He reached inside his black and white shirt, revealing an exact copy of the one in his hand. A small pop opened the two pieces of jewellery, exposing a picture of two blonde haired children, a boy and a girl, both smiling, the smaller girl holding her brothers hand. Neil walked over to Theresa, not uttering a word. He placed the silver trinket in her hand, she nodded, taking it.

A/N: yawns


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: It's going to get more exciting from here on out. I've never really written an adventure story before. I hope I'm doing a good job. I'll be updating more frequently seeing as I'll have more time on the computer. I don't usually update this much but I'm fine with it...because anything is better than watching my brother demonstrate how Indian women sing and dance in their music videos. (And that is actually true...he showed me yesterday shivers)

Disclaimer: I haven't put one of these up in a while...shhhh...I do not own COTT.

" It's close...I can feel it!"

The red haired Theresa bellowed over the crush of waves against the white and navy blue motorboat the group was travelling in.

" Which way?"

Jay turned to her, holding the steering wheel with two hands. The waters were less than calm today. Theresa closed her eyes. A flash of light blue and grey swept over her minds eye. Cronus stood, smiling devilishly. The image changed to Neil's sister, her small wrists tied with glowing red and orange restraints.

" Left!" she shouted.

The boat swerved and a yelp was heard from the far right corner.

" Man Archie...when it comes to water, your a real yellow belly" Atlanta laughed to herself.

The purple haired boy heaved, wiping his mouth.

" My stomach is a beautiful shade of peach thank you very much," he barked in between unsure moments of sea soberness.

The salty wind wiped and teased the golden hair of the depressed looking boy on the other side of the boat. Theresa smiled sympathetically, walking over to the boy.

" Your freaking us out Neil...this isn't like you at all"

The arm he was leaning on moved, and he looked at his friend.

" I don't feel like my self right now"

The coldness in his tone surprised her. She motioned for Neil to move over, and she sat beside him. Her motherly instincts seemed to kick in as she reached to stroke his white gold bangs out of his eyes. He smiled weakly. Theresa had always been the group's leader in ways that Jay could never be. She took care of everyone, especially Neil, always including him in everything even when the others were sceptical or annoyed.

He continued, " Ever since we were little...Mel and me would always be together..." his weight shifted once again onto his arm.

" She was the only one who would put up with me. It was always... I don't want to play with Neil cause he only thinks about himself, You can't play with us Neil cause your too annoying"

The girl opened her mouth to say something but stopped, sensing a pang of ache in her blonde friends voice.

" She was always with me...even when we fought and we were away from each other...it felt like I don't know...a part of me was missing"

He covered his mouth with his bent arm, mumbling.

" But whatever you know...it sounds completely cheesy...whatever"

The red haired girl sighed, reaching out to her friend, " Neil...I "

" Gossip time over ladies", Odie pointed forward and a large land mass came into view.

The small vessel approached a enormous twisting tower that seemed to be an extension of the sea itself stretched to the sky, piercing the clouds.

" Whoa" Herry looked up directly, almost falling backwards onto Odie.

"Watch it big guy"

Jay motioned for the entire group to get out of the boat, putting his finger to his lips, silencing them.

" This tower doesn't show up in my database" he looked at Jay, raising an eyebrow.

" It's because Cronus took the liberty to build it himself" He pet the tower with his right hand.

" It's a miracle the lazy bastard didn't steal another god's hideout like he always does" Neil said bitterly, sitting on a stray rock.

" Well..." said Jay" shall we?"

The group stood, Atlanta grabbed their bags out of the boat, spreading them out on the dark sand.

She whistled with admiration, holding up a large cross bow, smiling.

" Look at this baby!"

Archie frowned and Herry stepped forward, picking up a small dagger and chuckling.

"Your so violent"

Atlanta ignored the purple haired boys comment, hugging the Texas sized weapon lovingly.

" I think I'll call you...Chris"

The others claimed their equipment, standing in front of Jay, ready for action.

" Alright, let's go"

A/N:...Chris is a nice name.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This story is officially restarted! Writers block was one of the main reasons I put it on hiatus, as well as lack of reviews. However, now I can say with complete confidence and faith…I'm back baby.

" Stay with me my dear…we wouldn't want you nodding off in the middle of my fun now would we?"

A small whimper came from the lips of am extremely tired looking blonde girl. Her chin quivered and her eyes fluttered open, only to droop down again to half lid. Ever since she had awoken in this strange, black, sullen room she had not been able to keep her body awake. Small shoulders began to fall and her fair-haired head lolled to the right as another wave of nausea and the incredible temptation to sleep washed over. The man clad in black walked slowly up to her, seemingly drawing out every step, as if the idea of prolonging something appealed to him. Another whimper echoed throughout the room and her head as the small girl tried to move her arms out of the rusty, copper shackles weakly. Her half black gaze fell over her wrists, which has taken by the looks of them, more abuse than necessary. Two large red bands encircled them, the first of which had begun to turn into two thick purple and yellow bracelets.

" Please…please don't…"

The tall man chuckled at her words and advanced three extra steps, eventually kneeling down to her eye level. His large hand engulfed the top of her white gold tresses as he stroked the top of her skull gently, teasing her.

" Shhh…it will all be over soon…"

" Neil behind you!"

A loud gasp came from the blonde's mouth as a large axe just missed the top of his shiny, fair head. He let out a grunt as he rolled off to the side of the battle. Two of Cronus hench ogres had ambushed them the first minute they had walked in the large cavern of the mountain. It seemed to be hollow; the enormous black rocks just a shell, covering something, something big. The red skinned monster lifted its heavy weapon again, directly above the patch of ground were Neil lay. A sudden shout from Atlanta seemed to bring the blonde boy down to earth as he grabbed the tip of the large wooden handle of the axe, throwing it down roughly. It pierced the ground as his left foot replaced his hands position on the handle, running up to meet the ogres bewildered face with a hard kick to the cheek. It fell, just like the other that the rest of the team had been pre occupied with. Neil stood, walking forward, trying to brush of the terribly obvious limp the kick had brought on. The others ran forward, Archie helping him sit on the ground, away from the ogre and the blood that had begun to pool around it. Theresa grabbed his foot, pushing up his black pants and rolling down his sock.

" Neil…this bruise is ridiculous!"

The red head was meet with a grimace and then a frown.

" I'm fine"

"You can't be serious…were going back to the boat for banda-"

Her motherly words were cut short.

" I'm fine!"

The harshness of his tone made her gasp, along with Atlanta, the others faces stretching with disbelief. His pant leg dropped, covering the yellow brown bruise as he stood again, pushing Archie away and continuing forward. He looked back, his teeth clenched in pain, wanting them to follow. Jay sighed, running after his injured friend, grabbing his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Neil…but I'm going to have to call you on this one. Were not going anywhere with your foot like tha-"

" No Jay"

He turned, looking at Theresa. The dark brown in her eyes seemed to speak to him, pleading. His hand left the blonde's shoulder, looking at his friend's injuries. The large scrape on his cheek as well as the thick line of stitches on his forearm, both beginning to crust over with dry brown blood, and the multiple bruises upon his body, some rivalling the one on his ankle. Anyway he looked at it, Neil was a liability. He hated to see things with a strategic eye, but in battle he would slow them down, jeopardizing the completion of their mission. Neil was beyond repair at this point; he knew his body couldn't take much more. Respect his friends wishes and not leave anyone behind…or ensure that the team was ready to the best of their ability with no set backs, making the ultimate goal that much more of a reality. Failure was definitely not an option in this situation. His fingers massaged his temples and he let his arms fall to his sides, bringing one up again.

" Jay?"

A questioning glance from Theresa and the rest of the team snapped him back into the real world. He nodded softly, confirming his decision. They had to move on, time was a key factor.

A/N: Ooh…a cliffie. I think you guys will be surprised with the outcome.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating in like…forever. I'm sure many of you have lost faith in me. That's completely understandable. I just want you to know that I did stop writing for a reason. I've had several very hard personal problems that I've had to deal with these past months. Again I apologize…please enjoy the new chapters.

The light haired boy turned, facing Neil, eyes closed. His dropped arm rose once again, revisiting its position on the blonde's shoulder.

" I'm sorry Neil"

Blue eyes grew wide as he tried to avoid his brown haired leaders hand. It was over quickly, only taking a few seconds before the pressure point on his neck had given way, along with his consciousness. Jay kept his fingers pressed to the blonde's collarbone area, lowering him to the ground gently. A sigh from behind him made him frown. Theresa walked to stand beside him. Her hand lifted to wipe tears from her chocolate orbs, looking at Jay, nodding.

" Right…for Neil"

—————————————————

" There…that didn't hurt nearly as much as you thought it would…now did it?"

A vacant stare was the only response that the smiling face of Cronus received.

The small girls body stood erect, soft stiff fabric wrapped around her body. A black tunic like garment stopping at mid thigh, long straight sleeves garbed her arms; a collar crept up her neck just below the bottom of her lips. The same crest, which rested so perfectly on her captives collar, shone brilliantly around her own, somehow looking much larger against her petite frame. A large smirk crept up the face of the black and grey haired man as he rested his hand upon his now docile hostage.

" My dear…you look beautiful"

—————————————————

The group of six had been walking for well over an hour now. Much conflict has risen about Jay's decision to leave Neil behind. They had hidden his body, lying quietly behind a large shadow of a rock, silent but somehow uneasy. The grimace of pain and wrinkle in his forehead from unspoken worry had not disappeared.

" This pathway never ends"

Tired feet and calve muscles seemed to override all of the six teenagers minds and common sense. The solid ground that had lay under their feet a short time before had been replaced with supple mush, giving way under any amount of weight. A jolt of panic rose to his throat suddenly as he whipped his head around.

" Herry!"

The soft muck had begun to give way under the heaviest of the group, dissolving into buttery liquid and engulfing his ankles, his knees, his torso, and bubbling as he choked for air, the muck rising to fill his mouth. The others screamed their comrade's name, desperately struggling to move, the same fate seemed to be in store for them as the dark bubbles rippled from were Herry had been, cresting into small waves and washing over the remaining group.

—————————————————

A throaty laugh cracked as Cronus watched his foes fall, engulfed in the black slime, flailing helplessly.

" It's beautiful isn't it my dear? Me…finally getting what I want…me…finally winning!"

He cackled again, eyes crinkling and morphing into red crescents.

" Yes sir"

A/N: I have such a good plot for this story…I'm so excited…eeeeee!.


End file.
